


A secret endearment

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [121]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 04, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: A word escaped Sherlock lips...





	A secret endearment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thepersianslipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thepersianslipper/gifts).



> Thanks for the suggestion of 'butter' :-)
> 
> Newly beta-read by Notjustmom!

“Do you need something from the shops?”  _The eternal question_ , John smirks internally.  _Go on, surprise me! A giant squid, a litre of pig’s blood…_

“Nothing, thanks,  _honey_.” Sherlock replies absentminded.

Warmth spread rapidly in John’s heart. Their relationship was shifting towards a romantic one recently… but endearment? He never thought that it was Sherlock type.  _That’s new… and… Oh. My. God! Are we really doing that?_  “Sherlock… Honey?”

Sherlock, realizing what he just said, turned a pretty shade of pink. “Oh! Right.… We  _need_  honey. And maple syrup. And black treacle. And butter.” The detective mumbled quickly, trying to minimize what he just said.

With a kind smile, John softly kisses Sherlock to push his confused look away. “It’s okay, better than okay. I love terms of endearment… And I know that you looooooooove honey.” He presses his lips on Sherlock forehead. “So it’s definitively okay with me.“

“I don’t want you to feel pushed or… You can call me just Sherlock. No need to…”

“Shush…  _Love_ … Don’t worry. Everything is perfect.”

A hopeful Sherlock repeats, “ _Love?_ ”

“Yes…  _My_  love…” John voice was affectionate and just a bit possessive.

“I like it…” A brilliant smile spreads over the detective's face.

Walking back in the kitchen, John cautiously peers into the fridge. “Love, are you sure we really need more butter?"

**Author's Note:**

> Starting with 104, I found another source of inspiration. Can you guess? One thing is clearly connecting the fics. First one who found it can prompt me with anything! lol.  
> 1st clue: It's British! 2nd clue: Music! 3rd clue: indie-rock 4th: Songs title from a British band...


End file.
